


【薰嗣】树上的理想国

by jingzhe0125



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, 薰嗣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhe0125/pseuds/jingzhe0125
Kudos: 6





	【薰嗣】树上的理想国

【EVA|薰嗣】树上的理想国  
*新文风尝试，文笔废致歉！

01  
我坐在画板后，百无聊赖地望向窗外。下午的阳光终于不再刺眼，可依旧灼热。粘腻的空气发疯一样窜动，远方的景物扭曲着闯进我的脑海。讲台上老师的嘴唇像鱼一样开合，混合着夏末震耳欲聋的濒死蝉鸣，没人能听清她在说什么。  
  
我不怎么喜欢艺术课。人们拿画笔蘸着褪色走调的油彩，在画布上机械地勾线上色。不同的眼睛面对着同样的模板，复制着千篇一律的作品。就算是像今天这样的自由创作，也抹不掉画布上机械复制的影子。  
老师不再讲话了，同桌把绘画课本翻到静物画的一页。滚热的风洪流一般涌进教室，掀起了书页的一角。  
  
“真嗣君，你喜欢树吗？”  
  
摇动的树影投在我的画布上。  
有人在风中发问，有人答非所问，也有人在燥热的海浪中闭口不言。  
我拿起了画笔。

02  
真嗣君，你喜欢树吗？  
在同样的一个夏夜中，他这样问我。我们脚指缝里是潮凉的沙。远处的海面上漂着一艘殡葬船，船上的人把一盒盒尘烟撒进海里。飞灰在他们身后入风入水入轮回，从此与生魂再无关系。  
肮脏的海浪不停砸在我们脚边。  
“可能谈不上喜欢不喜欢吧。”  
我以前从未想过这个问题。街道上人工培育的树种单调而乏善可陈。我曾经见过一些冲击发生前的照片，褪色的照片上是生机勃发的永恒时空。  
“好像我还没见过真正的森林呢。”  
听了我的回答之后，他在轰鸣的海浪声中转过头看着我。铅灰的夜让我看不透他鲜红的眼睛。

然后他和我说了我这辈子都忘不掉的话。

真嗣君，我死后想变成一棵树。  
接着他告诉我，在以前，树木们会在几个特定的时候一起开始进入早就被基因编造好的程序化死亡。叶子会在几个月中落下，有的落叶会随风飘到很远很远的地方，而有的会落进土壤，在来年变成其他生物的一部分。  
我听得出神。  
他说，所以，真嗣君，你所见过的每一棵树，都没有离开过你。  
是啊，他们都没有离开过我。他们是我脚下的沙，是我张开双臂时拥抱的风，是每一个潮凉或炽热的夏夜。  
所以，是树构成世界，还是世界构成树？  
冰冷的海浪沾湿了我们的裤腿。他沉默许久，并没有回答。

“碇真嗣，你在干什么？”  
脚步声把我从沉默中唤醒。我抹了一把脸上的汗。抬起头，看到老师正皱着眉看我。我低头看我的画板，发现我在上面画了一棵树，茂盛的树冠是同干涸血迹一样的锈红色。  
老师看了看我，又看了看画布上的一团血红。她的目光从疑惑逐渐变成关切。  
她问我：“真嗣同学，你是色盲吗？”

03  
我是色盲吗？  
应该不是的。  
不然我怎么会清楚记得他倒进我手心里那把五颜六色的巧克力豆？  
他出乎意料地喜欢这种人工合成的甜食。巧克力豆在衣兜里清脆的响声是一种人造的简单的，让人容易上瘾的快乐。我们坐在草地上吃着巧克力豆，看着彼此苍白的灵魂进食着一把一把鲜艳的劣质色素。失色的阳光照在蓬乱的野草花上，映出灰败的颜色。糖衣在齿缝间碎裂出锋利的边沿，磨破了我的舌尖。糖分刺激着伤口，带了点自虐的意味。

真嗣君，听说从前深海里的生物可以看到的颜色比Lilin们可以看到的多得多。

但是多又有什么用呢。我把白色颜料挖了一大勺。  
深海那种地方，透不进去一点光。就算有光，也是被海水滤成猩红色的吧。

为什么它们没有机会感受颜色，却拥有对颜色的超凡感知力；陆地上的人类有机会感受却没有这种能力？  
我还是不知道他为什么喜欢吃巧克力，甚至不知道他为什么说他喜欢我。我甚至不愿去回忆他。沉浸在关于他的记忆里时，舌尖上总会泛起带血的甜。

但他是不是我感知色彩的器官呢？  
白颜料盖住了画布上的树影。  
我在那棵树的尸体上重新开始作画，开始学着其他人那样画规规矩矩的静物。画布上新鲜的苹果和被我的颜料亲手埋葬的树却散发出陈旧腐败的气味。

树死了，它的灵魂会去哪里？他的灵魂会去哪里？世界会崩塌，还是会重新发芽？死亡到底是规律性的，还是随机性的？  
我扔下画布，夺门而出，闯进又一个不属于他的夏夜中的，永生的街灯森林。

我还是不会修随身听。  
我还是没学会钢琴。  
我还是没有找到我想要的幸福。  
但，薰。这是我人生中第一次决定不再爱你。

一片干枯的叶子从空中飘下，擦过我的脸。我弯腰把它捡起。  
一切都在慢慢恢复，四季重新开始轮转。  
在生命中的第一个初秋里，我又一次不可避免地想起他。


End file.
